


Dirty Picture

by QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Absolutely filthy sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting during business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa/pseuds/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa
Summary: Alex sends Mike something when he's in an interview. The reaction he gets is not the one he expects.Prompt fill.  Originally posted 1/19/2011.





	Dirty Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So a friend of mine sent me a couple prompt lists, and this is what transpired. I told her to send me as many as she wants, and I will write as many of them as I'm inspired to. Cross posted. Originally posted 1/19/2011.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own shit!
> 
> Warnings: Raunchy Sex.
> 
> Prompt: Whisper softly, softly in my ear, say all the things I want to hear. So speak low, if you speak love.

When he opens the media message, Mike drops his phone. He scrambles to pick it up before anyone else can see the screen. He almost slips it back into his pocket, but he's itching to look again. After a quick glance around the room to ensure that no one is paying attention he lets his eyes drift to his lap.

Alex smiles back up at him from his phone. The younger is in the locker room, half sprawled out on a bench, one hand on his hard cock, the other holding the phone to take the picture at the right angle. All he's wearing is Mike's spare button down. It's open against his chest, and tight on him. It makes the champ gulp despite himself.

"Miz!" he hears, and straightens up, going back to the interview as he finally puts the phone up.

The rest of the interview is awkward as all hell, Mike trying to hide his erection from everyone in the room. He'll get Alex for this. And he has just the plan.

 

**III**

 

A couple days later, Mike knows Alex isn't expecting it at all when he drags the younger into a secluded corner of the backstage area as they walk back from the ramp on their way to the dressing room. He claps a hand over Alex's mouth before his protege can say anything and leans in close.

"You thought you were real clever with that picture, huh?" he asks, quiet as can be. He feels Alex smirk against his hand. It makes the older growl, reaching down quickly to cup Alex through the bottoms he wears. Alex's breath catches, and it's his turn to smirk. "Not so cocky now, are you?"

Alex's breath against his hand is making him shake just a bit. He leans in, biting at the younger's neck lightly. When Alex groans, he presses his hand a little tighter against the younger's mouth.

"Shhhh. You can't make a sound, love. If you do, we'll get caught." Mike whispers, tracing his tongue around Alex's ear before tugging on the lobe just slightly with his teeth. "You can be a good boy and be quiet, right Alex?"

The younger just shivers against Mike, nodding his head quickly in agreement. The champ just grins, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his protege's jawine, then to his lips. He drags his hand up slowly from where it rests on Alex's crotch up to the top of his bottoms. He smiles slyly up at Alex as he slips his hand in, taking hold of the younger's dick. Alex gasps. Mike takes this as incentive and begins stroking him slowly, using his pre-cum for lubrication.

"Remember. Silent, Alex." Mike reminds his lover, continuing to pump Alex's member even as he releases the younger's mouth. His now free hand travels down as well, pausing at the top of of his trunks. He flicks his eyes back up to meet his lover's. Alex's eyes are closed in ecstacy as Mike continues to pump his dick. He's quiet save for a few panting breaths. Mike smiles, tugging Alex's trunks down around his knees. Alex barely holds back a moan. It slips out as a whimper.

Mike almost lets out a whimper of his own as he slips two fingers carefully into his lover's mouth, feeling Alex's tongue swirl around them. He stills as he hears voices come near them, even halting the motion on his lover's dick. Thankfully, the voices soon pass, and the champ resumes his motions. Alex groans his approval around is fingers. It makes Mike have to bite his lip to keep from making any sound. He's by Alex's ear again in an instant, however, his hand stilling in the younger's trunks.

"What did I tell you? Did you not hear those people? You're going to get us caught." the older hisses.

They both know just how mad he's not, but the fact that he's _right_ turns them both on even more. Mike presses a cheek to Alex's chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat as he takes his fingers and draws them down, lower, lower still, until they're positioned right outside of the younger's opening. The champ feels Alex's heartbeat quicken and smiles, kissing his lover's chest softly. He moves up and seals his lips with Alex's as he slides in both fingers at the same time; they have no time to waste, after all. It's absolutely incredible as he _feels_ Alex's breath catch.

Mike gives his lover a few moments to adjust before he begins to scissor his fingers ever so slightly, pulling them out and pushing them back in slowly. He knows Alex isn't used to this little lubrication; he normally does everything he can to ensure that the younger is as comfortable as possible. Right now, though, he _knows_ Alex is aware of what that picture would do to him, and he's desperate to just get inside his lover already. He slips another finger inside of Alex as that fucking _picture_ flashes before his eyes once more, thrusting them all in faster, harder. Alex is barely stifling his moans now, a slight sound coming out every few pumps of his leaking cock or Mike's slick fingers, brushing against _that spot_.

"Mike, Mike baby  _please_ , I _need_ it, Mike _comeon_ , _fuck me_." Alex babbles, slumping forward to press desperate kisses to Mike's shoulders and neck.

The champ just smiles.

"Can you be completely quiet for me, baby?" he asks teasingly, brushing his fingers carefully against Alex's spot. He watches the younger arch away from the wall, standing almost on his toes as he nods excitedly. "Good. Turn around."

Alex complies, turning to face the wall, bent over at the waist just enough. Mike runs a hand up and down his spine. He takes the hand that was on Alex's dick and slides it around to grip his own, smearing the pre-cum around on it. He pulls his fingers out of his lover and lines up with his opening.

Never has he been more thankful to be in a monogamous relationship than when he pushes into Alex Riley, no barriar seperating them. He enters slowly, making sure that Alex hurts as little as possible, finally coming to a stop as he feels himself resting right up against Alex. He gives the younger a moment to breathe, stretching himself over his lover's back to press soft kisses to the tattoo that spreads across his back and shoulders. Alex pants quietly, but eventually pushes back against Mike, signaling for him to move.

Mike draws back cautiously, and at an almost agonizingly slow pace. Alex claws at the wall in front of him, trying to push back against his lover, but Mike holds his hips in place, keeping him from moving. He wants to do this at his pace, tease Alex a bit to get him back for that _fucking picture_. No matter how sexy it was. He's almost all the way out when Alex does this, this thing with his hips, and it makes Mike almost yelp, slamming back in quickly. Alex hisses in pleasure, rocking against him ever so slightly.

Any hope Mike had had of taking this slowly dissolves in that one moment, and he pulls out faster, fucking back into Alex just as quick. He feels Alex shudder, pushing back towards him even more. It makes him thrust faster, more turned on than he had been before. He dips his head down to bite at his lover's shoulders, sucking on the skin every so often to leave the lightest of marks. He can't even help it; there's just something about seeing something slightly off-color on Alex under the lights, a signature he knows belongs to him and him alone. Alex tilts his head to allow Mike to litter more bruises across his tan skin, and Mike smiles.

Suddenly, Mike angles just right, and Alex bucks against him. Mike's smile turns to a smirk once more, and he snakes a hand back around to tug at Alex's dick in time with his now rapid thrusts. The more he pounds into his younger lover, the closer he can feel Alex get. He knows he's getting excruciatingly close as well, and he feels himself start to lose the rhythym. Alex doesn't seem to mind, however, doing a great deal of the work himself. Then, the younger rolls his head back, and Mike meets his lips for a rough, sloppy kiss, almost silencing the noises they both make as they release, Alex into Mike's hand, and Mike deep into his lover.

Alex slumps against the wall, panting heavily as Mike collapses against him. The older places soft kisses anywhere he can reach, slowing his breathing a bit before pulling out carefully and turning Alex around to face him. The younger wears a satiated grin, and Mike leans up to press a tender kiss to it. Alex opens his mouth against his lover's, letting Mike take control and do whatever he wants. They kiss for a few minutes, tongues lazily twining together as they lace their fingers and just come down from their highs. Eventually, however, they hear more voices coming closer and force themselves to separate, pulling their trunks back up before proceeding to the locker room. They keep a steady distance, but let their hands brush casually every now and again. Once they're finally behind closed doors, safe from prying eyes, Mike turns to Alex with a slight smirk.

"So," he begins slowly, changing out of his trunks with a slight wrinkle of his nose. "What have we learned about sending me dirty pictures while I'm in interviews?"

"That...I...should...do it more often?" Alex tries, grinning broadly at Mike. The champ feels his knees start to go weak and shakes his head to clear it. No! Not right now!

"No!" Mike responds with a laugh. "It's mean, and it's cruel, and just...not fair. Like silent sex in a back hallway during Raw."

Alex starts to smile, but scoots down to sit right next to Mike on the bench, sliding his normal shirt on.

"But what if I thought that was really hot?" he quips, tilting up one side of his mouth at Mike.

Mike barely keeps himself from licking his lips.

"Well, uh. Well that's too bad! Because we can't do it ever again!" the champ snaps, throwing a half glare at Alex before pulling his own shirt over his head.

Then, Alex is nuzzling against his neck, dragging his lips up it slowly, his teeth following suit every so often, and Mike loses all coherent thought.

"You don't mean that, do you, babe?" Alex practically purrs. Mike shivers.

"I-I-I don't know, Alex. I guess we'll, we, we'll just have to wait and see?" Mike's voice cracks on the last syllable as Alex's hot breath ghosts over his ear.

"That's what I like to hear, Michael." the younger responds, his voice dripping with sex. "Love you."

"I,uh. Love you too." Mike stammers.

He and Alex rise at the same time, and Alex opens the door for him, propping it open so he can pass under the younger's arm. When he slips past, however, he feels a hand slap his ass and he jumps, turning to shoot a slight glare at his laughing companion. His features soften as Alex lets the door shut behind them and slings his arm around Mike's shoulders instead. Mike leans into the touch, a light blush crossing his face. As they walk, he thinks back to the picture that's still saved on his phone. He looks up at his more than satisfied lover and smiles happily, pressing a discreet kiss to the taller's bicep. He grins when Alex does.

 _Maybe Alex has a point_ , he thinks as they walk, _Maybe he should send me those pictures more often_.


End file.
